gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dune Buggy
}} |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = dune |handlingname = DUNE |textlabelname = DUNE |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The BF Dune Buggy is a lightweight, off-road buggy featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dune Buggy's construction is a and is extremely lightweight, which aids performance at the cost of some durability. It is stripped down to its basic components, although a functioning radio is present as well as headlights, and sometimes a few rusted body panels. The rear axle is fitted with dust tires and is slightly wider, whilst the front is narrower and equipped with tires better suited for sand or dirt. Its overall appearance is extremely reminiscent of the Bandito from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. There are two features for this vehicle: The body panels and a small canvas roof, which both can be present or absent, giving it four possible variations. Current Design Gallery Panel= |-| Panelless= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dune Buggy performs generally well both on the road and off. Its extremely light weight allows for excellent acceleration, which complements a decent top speed. Its length and relatively narrow wheelbase keep it steady during turns, and retains fairly decent grip even at high speeds. It is quick to recover from rollovers, minor accidents and sometimes, jumps, but is susceptible to deformation damage. Furthermore, the Dune Buggy's open wheels are vulnerable to gunshots, so it is therefore recommended to purchase bulletproof tires for it. The driver also has no protection in this vehicle, being heavily vulnerable to gunfire. In short, the Dune Buggy is highly suited for quick getaways and traveling around the countryside and anywhere off-road, but is a poor choice for combat due to the issues mentioned above. Like many BF off-road vehicles, the Dune Buggy is powered by a single cam Flat-4 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in the rear engine, rear wheel drive layout. The engine also emits the same sound as that of the Injection. GTA V Overview Flat-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = DuneBuggy-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :*'' Vehicle is limited to Bulletproof Tires and Tire Smokes. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V BanditoGTAV.png|First appearance of the Dune Buggy in Trailer 2. BFDuneBuggy-Front-GTAV.png|A Dune Buggy with body panels (Rear quarter view). BF_Dune_Buggy_Front.jpg|A Dune Buggy without body panels. DuneBuggy-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Dune Buggy on the Rockstar Games Social Club. DuneBuggy-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Dune Buggy on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. DuneBuggyArtwork-GTAO.png|GTA Online artwork. DuneBuggy-HUDIcon-GTAV.png|The Dune Buggy HUD icon. Variants used in and is available with or without a spoiler (although the first version is mission-exclusive). }} Special Variants *A black body color is available at McKenzie Field for the Arms Trafficking Ground side missions. The player can obtain it after the mission is completed by switching characters and switching back to Trevor. Notable Owners *Cletus Ewing *Oscar Guzman *Sasquatch Hunter *The Lost MC Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *May spawn next to the player as a vehicle for obtaining Resupplies for Gunrunning. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Parked in a cul-de-sac near the northwest corner of the Grand Senora Desert, just South of the Sandy Shores Airfield. *Parked across the fence from the water tower inside Stab City, owned by The Lost MC. *Parked to the side of the Southwest trail on Mount Chiliad. (Southwest from the Cable Car drop-off point.) *Parked on a small beach Northeast of the 24/7 store on the Great Ocean Highway (towards the Northwestern end of Mount Gordo). *Spawns being driven Southwest just past the Southeast exit of the Mount Chiliad tunnel. *Spawns parked in Grapeseed at the gas station near the intersection of East Joshua Road and Seaview Road. One also spawns across the street from the liquor store next to the auto repair building. *Commonly found driving on the dirt road parallel to the train tracks in the Grand Senora Desert, just North of the Sandy Shores Airfield. *Occasionally spawns parked on the South trail in Raton Canyon, just Southeast of the tenth parachute jump (across the river). *Often spawns on the dirt road past the Northwest end of Paleto Bay. *Occasionally found driving down a road just east of the Grand Senora Desert branch of Los Santos Customs. *Can be taken after both of Cletus' encounters. *Parked at McKenzie Field Hangar after purchase. It triggers Arms Trafficking Ground missions and can be freely taken after (PC version). Trevor is required to use them during the entire mission. *Rarely found in traffic around the Grand Senora Desert. *Rarely found roaming back roads in Blaine County. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $20,000. *Agent 14 will provide the player with a Dune Buggy for use during a random bunker supply run. *A Dune Buggy with bullet-proof tires is available on the SecuroServ menu in free mode for Associates and Bodyguards (but not VIPs and CEOs) for $5,000, or for free if owned. *Can be found on the side of the road going towards the destroyed bridge in Paleto Bay. *It can be found in Online at all the mentioned locations while driving a purchased Dune Buggy. *A variant without the body panels can be found near the beach in the Paleto Bay Area. Trivia General *Despite its name, every aspect of its construction is actually that of a . *The Dune Buggy may be a nod to one of Rockstar North's/Angel Studios' earlier games, . This is further evidenced in its role in Oscar Guzman's arms smuggling missions. *The canvas top will still make a flapping noise even when in the garage, away from wind. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Cletus Ewing mentions that his Dune Buggy costs $4,000, which is inconsistent with the vehicle's true cost of $20,000 in GTA Online. This would mean that Cletus owns an already-used example (Second-hand vehicle). * The Dune Buggy has no license plates, which would make it illegal to drive on the road. While it could be argued it is not supposed to be road-legal vehicle, NPCs are routinely seen driving it around Blaine County. Other vehicles that lack plates include the Sanchez, the PCJ-600 (once modified), the Ruffian (once modified), the Rat Bike, the Wolfsbane, the Esskey (once modified) and the Zentorno (XBOX 360/PS3). * Before The High Life Update, the Dune Buggy could not be modified at Los Santos Customs. However, it is now possible to modify it, except for the rim design. *The Dune Buggy's engine is heavily inspired by the , sharing the fuel pump, air-cooling drum, spark plug layout, dual-carburettors, air filters, exposed verniers and timing belt. The same model is found in the Space Docker, Bifta, BF Injection and Ramp Buggy, which are also BF (Volkswagen) vehicles. *For some reason, handling files mentions an item for the Dune Buggy. It is unknown what kind of item it is. *During the Arms trafficking ground missions, any weapon crate picked up will be stored in the vehicle's front chassis. Though players can't see Trevor actually moving the crates. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * This vehicle can not have a crew emblem. See Also *Space Docker - Unique variant. *Bifta - Another BF buggy. *BF Injection - Another BF buggy. *Bandito - GTA San Andreas equivalent. *Dune FAV - A fully custom and militarised variant of the regular Dune Buggy, with attachable weapons, various liveries and body options available, introduced in the Gunrunning update for GTA: Online. References Navigation }}de:Dune Buggy (V) es:Dune Buggy pl:Dune Buggy pt:Dune Buggy ru:Dune Buggy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles